If you want a happy ending, it depends on where you stop the story
by AshaJayPowell
Summary: How would the dynamics at White Collar if Neal Caffrey was a girl. Meet Nancy Caffrey, world class forger and con artist. AU – the only characters who genders have swapped are Neal and Kate, who are now Nancy and Ken instead and also, Ken is her brother not her boyfriend, all other characters are the original gender.
1. Pilot - part one

**AN: okay, I'll be going through the seasons episode by episode, substituting some episodes with my own plots and storylines. This is only slightly AU. And although I love love Neal, I wanted to see where this story could take me. Ideas, and opinions on the story are very much appreciated.**

* * *

Nancy had grown her hair out since she'd been in prison. Her usual short choppy brown hair had grown down past her shoulders and she was ready for her prison break. She took the scissors to her hair and cut reasonably long fringe along her forehead; practically covering her eyes, as well as cutting her hair to a shorter length. Nancy then changed into the prison guard suit she had bought online, and then smudged some red lipstick on her lips to make her even more unrecognisable. She walked straight through the front doors and acquired one of the vehicles from outside. She drives away swiftly with a smirk on her face. Once in the city, Nancy dumps the vehicle and catches the subway as close to Ken's apartment as she can.

"Hello?" She calls, as she walks through the empty apartment.

"Damn it," She mutters under her breath when it dawns on her that her brother has fled, like he said he would and that she was too late to catch up to him in time. She notices one of Ken's old jumpers laying on the window sill. She puts it on before sitting down on the floor against the wall. _Stupid big brother. _She thinks as she hears the entrance of Mr Peter Burke. FBI agent.

"So I see Ken's gone." His voice echoes through the empty room. She smirks sadly.

"Nice jumper." He says as he walks around in front of her.

"I didn't take you for the oversized jumper kind of girl."

"It's Ken's, I think he left it for me." She replies quietly.

"What's the message he's trying to give you?"

"Good bye I think." She frowns slightly.

"You armed?" He looks down at her.

"You know I don't like guns." She says simply. Burke then tells everyone to stand down on his radio.

"We're surrounded, right?" She says calmly as she gets up. Burke nods.

"Everyone?" Burke nods again. She delicately picks up a fibre on Burke's jacket.

"Where did you get this?" She asks as she holds it up in front of him.

"From a case I was working on before they yanked me out to come and find you." He shrugs.

"You close to catching him?"

"I don't know, he's almost as good as you." This makes Nancy smirk.

"How about, I'll tell you what this is, if you agree to meet me back in prison in a week?"

"Mm, yeah sure." He smiles back at her

"It's a security fibre for the new Canadian hundred dollar bill." She says as she places it back in his hands. As she places it in his hands, the rest of his team come in and arrest her. They aren't gentle and secure her wrists too tightly.

"Ouch, take it easy, I'm non-violent remember?" She smirks.

"I'll see you in a week." She says as she gets taken away.

_**ONE WEEK LATER.**_

"Ah, agent Burke, you're back." She smiles pleasantly as he enters. Nancy has already pushed her fringe back out of her face.

"How did you know?" He narrows his eyes mockingly at her.

"Hello? I'm pretty good. How riled up are the Canadians?" She smirks. Peter laughs.

"Very. Well, as much as Canadians can get anyway. So I agreed to a meeting, why are we meeting?" He asks curiously as he sits down opposite her.

"I know why you call him the Dutchman. Like the ghost ship, he disappears whenever you get anywhere near him."

"How do you know about the Dutchman?"

"You know my life, you don't think I know yours? I mean, I sent you birthday cards." She winks.

"Listen you've been after the Dutchman almost as long as you were after me, I'll help you catch him."

"Really? How is that going to work?" He asks sarcastically.

"I can be released under your custody, there's law on this."

"The minute you get out you'll take off to find your brother."

"I'm not going to run Peter. Despite popular belief, my brother can take care of himself. Besides, there's a tracking anklet. Never before been skipped on."

"There's a first time for everything. Sorry Nancy." He says as he gets up and leaves. She puts her head down on the table.

"Okay Bobby, escort me back to my cell." She says charmingly as he leads her back.

_**Two months later. Nancy's POV.**_

"Nancy Caffrey? There's a phone call for you." I sit up off my bed quickly. Ken wouldn't be stupid enough to phone me now. Mozzie wouldn't dare, nor would Alex. Hmm. I wonder. I quickly get up and walk down to the phone. I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask groggily. I have just woken up.

"Ah, Miss Caffrey, about that tracking anklet." It Peter. My heart practically leaps out of my chest.

"So you reconsidered?" I try not to sound too eager... it's just great to be able to get out of prison without having to break out.

"Yes. I'll meet you outside in an hour, someone will be there to fit the anklet onto you." He then hangs up. I put the phone back on its hook, and walk back to my cell with a huge smile on my face. I'll finally be able to get out of this stupid bright orange jumpsuit. Sure enough, I'm told to change straight away, into the only clothes I have of course, the ones provided by the prison and my brother's jumper. I'm given a pair of jeans, a pair of trainers, and a baggy white t shirt. I put my brothers baggy jumper on over my t shirt and quickly head out to the front of the prison, escorted by Bobby obviously. A stocky looking man is waiting for me, dressed in a cheap brown suit and a buzz cut that makes him look silly.

"Miss Caffrey, I'm agent Wilson, I'm here to give you your anklet. Lift your leg." I do as I'm told, placing my leg on the table next to us. He pulls out the device from his pocket. He pulls my trouser leg up and straps the anklet around it. He tightens it and then uses a key to lock it. A green light appears on it.

"This will transmit your location at all times to the FBI. Don't bother trying to pick it." And with that he leaves. I don't like him. I hope I never have to work with him while I'm in Peter's custody. I'm let out of the prison quietly and I see Peter outside waiting for me.

"Let's see it." I roll my eyes at him as I left my trouser leg again, flashing my new accessory.

"You understand how this works right?"

"Yeah, I'm being released into the custody of the FBI under your supervision, with this thing strapped to my leg. Anything else?"

"Yeah, if you run, and I catch you, which you know I will cause I'm two in O, you're not back here for four years, you're back here for good. Don't go looking for Ken, no matter how tempting it is." I roll my eyes at him again.

"I told you, I'm not gonna."

"This is temporary, although you help me with this case, I can make it permanent."

"So where are we off?"

"You're new home." He smiles at me, and my spirits drop. He's going to take me to a skanky hotel isn't me. My subconscious immediately scolds me. _Of course he is dumbo, you're a criminal, you're not going to get five star treatment. _I shrug, I guess anything is better than prison for another four years so I'll roll with it. He drives me there in silence. I walk in behind him. Oh come on. What is this place? There are at least a dozen flies inside and I think I actually do prefer prison to this place. The man across the counter hands me the keys.

"There you go sweet cheeks."

"Thanks, Can I talk to you for a sec?" I say to Peter quietly and drag him away from the counter.

"Here seriously?" I raise one eyebrow at him.

"It costs seven hundred dollars a month to house you on the inside, so that's what it's going to cost you out here. For the money, this is as good as it gets. You find something better, take it." I sigh at him. What the hell is he thinking?

"Fine. What about clothes, if you haven't noticed, these are the only things I own."

"There's a thrift store down the road." I start to protest before he cuts me off.

"No. No complaining. This is what you wanted. You're out. Your anklet is set up so you can go two miles within this place. Here's you homework. Have fun." He smiles at me, and pats me on the shoulder as he walks out. I narrow my eyes at him. He must be joking. I put the big bunch of files in my new 'home' and walk down the road to the thrift store. I browse slowly around the store. While I'm looking through some of the clothes I notice an elder lady walk through the door with a bag full of clothes. I listen in to her as she talks with the girl behind the register.

"Well these suits are lovely." The girls says to the old woman. I look at suits and my jaw practically drops to the floor. They are amazing.

"Wow, those are just, wow." I say as I approach her.

"Oh yes, they belonged to my late husband, Byron. He always had such great taste in clothes."

"Oh no, if you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

"He and my sister died in a car crash." She says. I frown at her.

"I've got a closet full of both of their clothes, well, a spare room I guess. I haven't used it in years." This gets my attention.

"Oh, so do you live far?" It turns out, she lives right inside my radius. Once I get settled in to my new home, I go and retrieve my 'homework' and leave a note for Peter. I read up on Hagen for the rest of the night and then get settled into bed.


	2. Pilot - part two

_**AN: **__So i've tried to update as soon as possible, again, questions, ideas, comments and compliments are very welcome, through reviews.  
I also aparently need to write a disclaimer, so no i don't own white collar i wish i did. credit to the writers for any and all lines borrowed from the show in the chapters.  
I also suggest watching the pilot over again, I mean you don't have too, the story is written here, but it is handy._

* * *

I wake up to my alarm after having one of the best nights sleep I've had since a long while before I even went to prison. I look in the mirror. My blue eyes are brighter than they've been in a while, my fringe has finally grown out, and my naturally wavy hair now sits at my collar bones. I slide into my dressing gown and make myself some breakfast. About an hour later Peter drops by.

"You're early?" I smile up at him from my newspaper.

"We're shaking a lead at the airport. We got a hit on Snow White."

"Snow White. The phrase you decoded from a suspected Dutchman communiqué to Barcelona." I say as I wiggle my eyebrows and give him an impressive grin as I tap my load of files.

"So you moved?"

"Its nicer right."

"I don't remember the other place having a view." He says begrudgingly.

"I went to the thrift store like you suggested, and June..."

"The lady with the dog, we met."

"... was donating her late husband's clothes. We hit it off, she had a spare guest room. You said if I found a place better for the same price I should take it!" I say when he looks at me disapprovingly. It's murder trying to please him, I feel sorry for his wife.

"I did say that." He says.

"All this for seven hundred?" He asks in disbelief. I roll my eyes at him again.

"Yep. I just have to help around the house a bit, walk her dog, that kind of thing."

"Of course. Now go get dressed." I roll my eyes at him again. I walk into my closet and look at all of June's sisters old clothes, which is on one side of the wardrobe, while Byron's clothes hang on the other side. June's sister; April, had just as good fashion taste as Byron. I assume she was younger than the both of them, by the much more modern look to her collection of clothes. I go for a white vest top, lose black blazer that folds up to the elbows, with no buttons on the torso, with a pair of dark grey jeans, and black heels – albeit not very high heels, but high enough to make me look older than five years old. I apply a light layer of mascara to my eyelashes, and then brush my wavy hair. That'll do nicely for my first day of work. I smile at myself in my mirror. Peter is sat down with June when I get back out to my balcony.

When we get to the airport, a woman starts walking towards us. Her skin reminds me of chocolate and she dark long hair.

"Who's that?"

"My probie, she's very good at her job." He says efficiently.

"You must be Nancy Caffrey." Diana looks me up and down, smiles and then continues.

"His name's Tony Field. Customs flagged him coming in from Spain in response to our Snow White BOLO." she says efficiently.

"Customs playing nice?"

"Ah the usual chest pounding. He's in their custody, not ours."

"Less paperwork for me. What's he carrying." I roll my eyes.

"Something to do with Snow White of course." I hit him over the head, playfully. Diana leads us into where the evidence is being held. Three suitcases full of Snow White? Someone must be fond of the story, hmm. I quickly sort through to see if there is anything missing.

"Blancanieves u Los Siete Enanos?" Peter says in a confused.

"Now come on Peter, even if you can't speak Spanish, the pictures should spell it out for you. It translates to Snow White and her Seven Little Men, you know it as Snow White and the seven dwarves." I roll my eyes again quickly before flicking through another book. Peter looks at me and furrows his brow before continuing.

"This is what triggered our alert? What do we know about this guy?"

"Says he's a rare book dealer."

"Anything wrong with his paperwork?"

"Nope. He brought in the same books in the same quantity on three previous trips. He declared them each time.

"All right, Dodger. Are we wasting our time?" I raise my eyebrow at him. Seriously? Oliver twist jokes?

"They're not worth much. Nothing special really about them."

"So there's no point in going through all this trouble to fly them in?" I shrug.

"He does seem quite nervous for having all the right paperwork." Diana pipes in.

"I want to see him."

"Consider it done. I'm getting some coffee, want some boss?"

"Anything but decaf." Peter smiles.

"Yeah and I'll have a chocolate bar!" I smile at her. She looks at me incredulously.

"Do I look like a butler to you?" I roll my eyes and turn back to the book. Peter then disappears to talk to the book dealer. When he gets back Diana confirms that the books are worth a couple of dollar and can be found over ebay where I then look at Peter with an I-told-you-so-face. Peter then turns to the customs inspector.

"Why didn't you tell me that guy lawyered up? The second he makes that call, I can't talk to him."

"He didn't call anybody."

"Then how did his lawyer know that he -" Peter stops and then starts to run. I run after him quickly, silently thanking myself for wearing shoes that were easy to run in. I get through the door just after Peter does, and I spot a body with a hypodermic needle in his neck. I look at the body before looking away. Peter says something, but I don't hear him. We make our way back to where the books are, with Peter complaining the whole way.

"Got a dead book dealer, a killer lawyer and a bunch of worthless books. All right, come on, as a reformed professional counterfeiter, what is the Dutchman's interest in these?" He gets in my face, will I examine a book. Hmm, this book was published in 1944 Madrid. The paper.

"The paper!" I say holding the book up excitedly. I then slide a ruler under the top sheet of the book.

"This is a piece of 1944 Spanish press parchment, he's going to counterfeit something that was originally printed on paper like this."

"How can you be sure?" Diana asks.

"Well, it's what I would do." I shrug.

"Tony made three prior shipments with these."

"That's 600 sheets, two blank pages of a book."

"Too many for paintings and not enough for currency. I bet our dead book dealer knew. Diana, where's that wallet?" She hands him the wallet.

"This is where he went before he left for Spain." He looks at a leaflet for the National Archive building. I have to admit, he is good.

We arrive, and the archivist remembers the visit and shows us exactly what he came to see. He shows us a bond.

"It's a Goya," I say proudly.

"Yes, beautiful isn't it?" The archivist smiles at me a little too eagerly. I raise my eyebrows at him. He can't be serious. I turn back to the bond. Peter pulls out one of the blank pages from the books.

"Ah, perfect fit." I smirk at him.

"It has an interesting history, does it not?" I ask the archivist curiously.

"Ah yes, it was issued during the war."

"1994." I confirm. He nods.

"The U.S issued to support the Spanish underground in their battle against the Axis. Very few have ever been redeemed. There's speculation that entire boxed were captured and many still hidden away in the caves of Altamira."

"Whole boxes of these?" Peters asks.

"That would be something wouldn't it. This is the only surviving copy."

"No it's not." I stand up straight, unimpressed.

"W-what?" The archivist looks insulted. I stifle a grin.

"This is a forgery... it's the ink. This is an iron-gal dye mixed to match the period colours. But it hasn't dried yet. You can still smell the gum Arabic." Peter sniffs it and then laughs at me.

"But this has been here since 1952."

"It's been here less than a week." I say. He looks distraught so I pat his shoulder.

"There there, my condolences." I say as Peter and I leave the building.

Peter debriefs everyone in the conference room. I sit back while he explains everything I already know.

"Good. So, the question is why go through the trouble of making a really nice forgery, on the right kind of paper just to stick it back in the archives."

"The bond's still negotiable right?" I ask.

"It's a zero option, so it never expires. What's it worth?"

"Thousand dollars face value, drawing nine percent interest." Jones chimes.

"Compounded for sixty four years." Diana adds.

"That's two hundred and forty eight thousand dollars." I say with a smirk as I glance at the two huddling over a calculator.

"What she said." Jones replies, puzzled. Ha.

"Quarter of a million, not chump change. And he's got six hundred sheets of the stuff." Peter barks. Diana looks at me expectantly. I put my index finger up at her, telling her to wait one sec.

"One hundred and fifty million, give or take." I shrug again.

"He'd be a rich man if he could pass them off, but that still doesn't tell us why he would take out the real bond and put in a forgery." I roll my eyes again and stand up.

"Peter, for such a smart guy you really are stupid. He says he claimed the boxed he found in Spain containing the original bonds. He'd then take them to the archives to get authenticated, and compared to the original, which he's already switched out for one of his own copies." Peter than catches on.

"Of course they'd match. Oh this is good, really good. All right let's think about this." Then the phone rings.

"It's Elizabeth." Diana says. Peter winces and ushers everyone out. I walk out to the next room quickly.

_**(Listen, I know this is probably boring you, so I'm going to skip to the bit where Neal goes outside the warehouse.)**_

I get out of my car quickly. I knock on the warehouse door loudly. I'm wearing a skirt, that's a little too revealing for my taste, but it works on most of the male species. Luckily my boots are big enough to hide my anklet.

"What?" I hear someone shout from inside.

"Can I come in? I'm..." I trail off, trying to think of a common name.

"I'm John's girlfriend." I say. The door then opens. I hear one voice telling John he shouldn't of told me where everything was. The Dutchman, also known as Curtis Hagen spots me.

"Caffrey, what the hell are you doing here?" He asks, his tone full of boredom. I notice a little office on the other side of the room. I also notice most of these men are armed.

"I couldn't resist paying _you _a visit." I say sweetly. Slowly manipulating his body language so we move closer to the door. If I get close enough, I can run and lock myself inside before I'm shot. One of the guards' hands tighten around my arm.

"That is no way to treat a lady." I mock. I decide I'm as close as I need to be and elbow the guards either side of me in the gut and sprint. I manage to dodge one shot and lock my self inside. Once inside, I relax and sit on the desk, taking my shoes of.

"Sorry Hagen, outside my radius." I reply simply as a swat team barge through the doors.

"You're a special kind of bitch Caffrey."

"Oh, I know." I sigh crossing my legs. I see Peter and let him into my new office.

"You suck at this escape thing."

"Oh c'mon, besides..." I say pointing to a piece of paper.

"Is that...?"

"Yes it is." I smirk.

Once I get back to my apartment, Mozzie is waiting for me.

"Thanks Moz, I got him." I smile and pull the man in for a hug.

"I have some news Nance," He trails off.

"I've found Ken." I lead him upstairs. He hands me a photo. Ken is with a masked man, and they're both carrying. Ken has a cut on his left eyelid.

"Where is this from?"


	3. The Masquerade Ball - part one

So working for the FBI isn't too bad. I had expected it to be much worse than this, even though the only person who treats me like an equal is Peter. Diana has taken a liking to me though, which is good. And Jones seems cool enough. Since the Dutchman, it's mostly been desk work sadly. I wonder if they're intentionally not giving me any field work, in case I screw it up... Don't think about that Nancy. My phone buzzes. I get out of my bed and reach for my phone on the table. I quickly read the text from Peter.

From: Peter.

Sent: 7:30

Meet me at the office in 10 mins.

I roll my eyes when I read the message. C'mon, I'm not due in the office for another hour. I quickly get dressed into a pea coat, a blue camisole, jeans and converse that Mozzie got me, and brush my hair quickly. I'm surprised at how much its grown since I cut it during prison. My fringe is not long enough to pull back into a bobble, and the rest of my hair drapes to below my breasts. I smirk a little as apply a dab of mascara and rush out the door with my lock picks safely inside my coat. I take the subway, and arrive in the office in fifteen minutes which is as close as I can get. As soon as I walk through the doors I notice the amount of people in the meeting room. I wince slightly and rush up to the room and slide in quickly.

"Ah Nancy, I'm glad you could join us." Peters remarks. I narrow my eyes at him.

"The subway was slow, if you must know. Why, what's so urgent?" I snap back, fully aware of the eyes of the other agents on me. Peter hands me a file and continues to debrief everyone else.

"So, Miss Amy Lenore was taken some time yesterday. We think her kidnappers are after these which we found in her house when we searched it." He says as the screen shows a picture of two green bangles.

"Those are rare." I remark. Peter looks at me impressed. He then pulls out the two bangles from an evidence bag. My eyes widen.

"May I?" I gesture towards them. He nods apprehensively.

"Hand carved... their made from a rare gemstone... Jadeite. I've heard about these, they were purchased at auction in Hong Kong about a month ago for £3.7 million, which is roughly..." I say squinting my eyes in concentration.

"$5763490.00 They were designed and made by Wallace Chan." Peter looks at me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I didn't even know that." His brow creases.

"Are there any other pairs of Jadeite bangles in the world Nancy?" Jones asks.

"I don't think so. That's why these are so valuable, only ones in the world."

"The person who purchased these, Mrs Cheng Fei reported these stolen two weeks ago."

"So the people who took Amy were obviously after the bangles." Diana chimes in.

"Does Amy have a boyfriend?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, he's the one who reported her missing."

"Name?"

"West Collins," That name sounds familiar.

"One second." I say quickly and phone Mozzie once out of the room and in Peter's office.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Nancy. Do you recognise the name West Collins? I can't place it."

"Hmm... West Collins... He's worked with Alex and I a couple of times I think. He's a jewels thief."

"Could you get some info on him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Moz." I say and hang up. I waltz back into the conference and smile.

"West Collins is a jewels thief. He's worked with some associates of mine before." Peter smiles.

"He probably stole the bangles and gave them to his girlfriend as a present. Do we have any idea on who took her?" Peters nods a no.

"We could ask him." One of the other agents suggests. I think his name is Johnson.

"He's already given his statement."

"Well Caffrey has stolen jewels before..." Diana starts.

"Allegedly." I cut in.

"Do you think he'd talk to her, thief to thief?"

"I have a good alias in that field... it could work." I shrug. I never thought I'd have to use Ashley Cooper again. I was never that interested in jewels. I didn't wear them, and they were always under high security.

"This is good. He had to give a brief statement this morning because he had to get ready for a high class party tonight. I assume it'll be full of more jewellery thieves. Jones, find me a time and place for this party. Diana, get me anything you can on West Collins. And Nancy, we need to find you something to wear." I roll my eyes. I _hate _parties. This means gowns, and I'll have to wear some kind of high end jewels. I could ask Mozzie to get me some, but it is quite short notice. Not to mention, most female criminals that go to these sort of things have stylists. Ugh.

"Peter, I'm going to need jewellery for tonight. I doubt the FBI will pay to get me some expensive necklace."

"You're going to wear the bangles." Oh that's brilliant. My lips pull into a wide smile.

"Oh you're awesome. When West sees the bangles he'll immediately want to know how I got them!" I smile again.

"Where are we getting a dress? It'll need to be green, to match the bangles." Then Jones hands Peter a file.

"The address is in there, it starts in three hours. Its a masquerade ball. You need an invitation." I look at the address. It also says who's hosting it. I know that name too.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I know the host." I smile. Peter looks at me again in disbelief.

"We worked a job together a while back, he has a soft spot for me. I can get in. I need money to get clothes for tonight though. Elliot will expect Ashley Cooper to look good." I say, gesturing to myself. Peter nods and walks up to Agent Hughes' office. I sit at my desk and put my feet up, flashing my anklet as I do so. My phone buzzes again, it's Mozzie.

"Hey Moz, whatcha got?"

"ah ma soeur, Collins is very high profile."

"I need to be able to charm him tonight at a masquerade ball." I tease.

"That's easy. Act like Alex, he always loved Alex."

"Thanks Moz." I smile and hang up again just as Peter approaches my desk.

"We can give you ten thousand." I guess that'll do.

"I'll be accompanying you shopping." I roll my eyes and lead him out. I manage to find a dress, a mask and shoes in just under an hour and a half for $9500 which I deem pretty good. I purchase an emerald green flowing strapless dress, with diamontes along my chest and along my waist, _**( **__** /look/4549353-Talk-About-Prom-Green-Strapless-Long -Elegant **__**) **_a silver and green masquerade mask with a green feather on the side that straps on _**( reserved_for_shelbyrussell94_lime_green/thing?id=66532673 ) **_and a pair of black strappy stilettos. I then buy a silver diamond necklace and a pair of green diamond earnings. Peter keeps quiet practically the whole shopping trip which makes me laugh.

"I take it you never take Elizabeth shopping?" I smirk. He really is hopeless.

"She's not that kind of girl I guess." He shrugs.

"I'm going to get ready back at my place. Will you pick me up at my place in an hour?" He nods and we part.

Mozzie is already on my couch, drinking a glass of wine when I get back.

"Oh hey Moz, please come on in." I say sarcastically as I set my bags down on the table.

"June's make up and hair stuff as you requested is over there madame." He replies.

"Elliot emailed me this invite, and he says he can't wait to see you." He hands me a piece of paper with fancy calligraphy on it. I quickly get changed into my dress and start to do my make up. To be honest, I've never been very skilled with make up, so I sheepishly call June, who does it for me expertly. She adds silver eye shadow to go with my mask, black eye liner and mascara, and dark red lipstick. She then curls my hair before clipping it up off my face in an elegant bun. I quickly put the bangles on my wrists, clip my earrings in and put my necklace and shoes on. Shit, I don't have a purse or clutch.

"I've forgotten to buy a clutch." I say resentfully. June magically produces an emerald green clutch, which is diamond studded. I give her a hug. Peter walks through my room just as I've put my phone, lock picks, and invitation into the clutch.

"Wow. You look amazing Nancy." I curtsey sarcastically.

"I hate this." I say as I make my way over to him. My subconscious does fist pumps as I manage to walk in the heels without stumbling. I carry my mask with me as we get into the van. Diana and Jones are both in the van as we drive to the address. We park down the street.

"Lift your leg, we need to cut your anklet." I had completely forgotten about my anklet. I do as he says.

"Here is a hair clip, it's one way, so we'll be able to hear the whole thing. If you run into any trouble, the codeword will be pearl." I nod and quickly put the hair clip in the back of my hair as well as strapping my mask on. There, no one will notice it. I get out of the van and stroll gracefully towards the party. One of the bouncers examines my invitation and nods me through. Once inside another man pats me down and looks through my clutch quickly before letting me through. The main room is gorgeous. The floor is tiled in black and white. Silver curtains hang over huge windows, as well as silver chandeliers. I spot Elliot straight away.

"Ashley!" He shouts and runs up to me and scoops me up for a big hug.

"Hey there Elliot," I smile sweetly.

"You look gorgeous! How did you hear about this?"

"I know some people." I wink.

"Oh wow, are those the jadeite bangles?" He asks excitedly.

"Why yes it is." I smirk as he takes my hand and examines the bangle. He leads me through the crowd, where I notice someone who fits Collins' description.

"Excuse me a moment Elliot." I say quickly and walk over to him. Time to get my flirt on. I walk into him deliberately. One of my bangles slide off my wrist.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry!" I say quickly. I then reach down and pick up my fallen bangle.

"I swear I'll end up loosing these if I keep up my clumsiness, I'm so sorry about that Mr...?" I rush as I put the bangle back on my wrist. His jaw tightens.

"Collins. West Collins, and you are?"

"Ashley Cooper, it's nice to meet you." I put out my hand. He takes it and pulls it to his lips and kisses it. I'm impressed, at least he's a gentleman.

"Wait, you are _thee _West Collins right? I mean I've heard a lot about you, no one told me you looked so good in a mask." I purr. His jaw loosens slightly.

"I have a reputation?" He asks curiously. I pull him close and whisper in his ear.

"One of the best jewel thieves in the world, I hear. Still I wish I had been told you were so handsome." I say as seductively as possible. Ugh, I feel so cheesy. He smiles as he pulls away.

"Where did you get your bangles?" Wow he changes direction quickly.

"Let's just say I'm not too bad of a thief myself." I smile. He smiles back, takes my hand and leads me somewhere. He leads me out the back of the ball, and into an alley way where there are three men waiting, all armed.

"West? What's going on?" I say innocently. I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head and then my vision goes dark.

_**Peter's POV.**_

"West? What's going on?" I hear Nancy ask. Then there's hit to the microphone, which causes feedback. I quickly drop my headphones.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask quickly. I put my headphones back to my ear and hear a males voice.

"Help me pick her up." It's West. They're taking her.

"Okay guys, move!" I say and all three of us rush out of the van. We raid the party, and we then take every exit but there's nothing.

"Boss! I think I found something." I run to where Diana is. She's crouched down in an alley way, holding the clip with the microphone in, and Nancy's bag is on the floor next to her. Shit. They've taken her. They've taken Nancy. This isn't good.

"Put out an alert on both West Collins and Nancy. We need to find her." I say urgently and rush back to the van ready to get back to the office.

_**Nancy's POV.**_

I wake up with a throbbing at the back of my head. That'll be where the bastards hit me. I feel handcuffs at my wrists. I open my eyes to find myself in an old warehouse. There are no windows so I have no idea where I am. I struggle to sit up, and then I see a blonde girl, a little younger than me perhaps, sat across from me with a bruised cheek and matted hair.

"Amy? Are you Amy Lenore?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes. She nods slowly.

"Hi Amy, this probably isn't much comfort but I'm here to rescue you." Her eyes widen and then she shuts them again. Two men rush in towards me.

"Where did you get these?" One asks as he pulls me to my feet and points a gun at me. Jeez, calm down Mr Buzz cut. He's very bulky while his partner is lanky but extremely tall. He's probably very fast with his long legs. Between these two I don't have a chance. My small figure could never out power either of them, never mind both. They also have guns.

"I stole them." I say confidently.

"Where from?"

"Her house." I gesture towards Amy with my head.

"It's not usually my style, house burglary but, who wouldn't burgle a house for those right?" I wink at them and smile charmingly. The bulky one steps forwards and used his revolver to back hand me. I stay standing, despite being in stilettos. My subconscious doesn't fist pump this time though.

"What was that for? You asked, I answered." I spit out some blood from inside my mouth. Inside my cheek is cut.

"Your attitude isn't too my liking."

"So do you run this thing? Whatever this is? I mean what was the point in kidnapping me, or Amy? You could've just stolen the bangles if that's what you're after? You're making a lot of unnecessary extra work for yourselves that you could avoid." I state matter-of-factly. He back hands me again. Ouch. I roll my eyes.

"Behave like a good little girl Nancy, and you wont get hurt. Yes, we know who you are, now shut it." How the hell does he know my real name? I scowl at both of the men before sitting back down. I spot a nail slightly loose in one of the wooden floor boards. That could do to pick my handcuffs, I guess. I edge over to it slowly, making sure I don't attract tweedle dumb and tweedle dee's attention. I manouver myself so that the lose nail is behind me, and start to pull the nail out as hard as I can. I chip the wood around it as much as I can and then twist the nail to pull it out. I quickly get to work on my cuffs. It takes a couple of minutes but I manage it. That's when West and another man comes in.

"Ah Nancy! Or should I call you Ashley? Stand up." West orders. I do as I as says, making sure not to make the mess on the floor I've made by standing over where all the wood chippings are.

"We'd like you to do a job for us Nancy." He smiles again.

"What kind of job?"

"Steal and kill, up for it?" He smirks. My stomach drops. I don't kill. I don't even do guns.


	4. The Masquerade Ball - part two

**_AN: Thankyou to everyone whos reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_**

* * *

I stare at the man in front of me. West Collins. I swear Mozzie, I can't believe you didn't dig this up. I look him up and down. He's dressed in all black. If circumstances were different, I'd probably find him quite attractive. Still, he's stood in front of me asking me to kill someone.

"What happens if I say no?"

"Little Amy here will have a bullet lodged into her skull." He says sweetly. I scowl at him.

"You are the infamous Nancy Caffrey. No one can get the job done just like you."

"If you know me so well, then you know that I'm clean. I don't do violence."

"If it's the gun that's the problem for you, I can teach you how to use it." He says mockingly. He hands out a revolver. I take it from him, and unload and reload it in under ten seconds.

"Just because I don't like things, doesn't mean I'm not good at them. Who's the target?"

"This man, calls himself Matthew Whitlock." He hands me a photo of a young man. He has tanned skin and pale blonde curls with blue eyes. Looks like a typical surfer.

"Why?"

"He pissed me off. He has these, and I'd like them back." He then shows me a photo of a collection of unique and distinctive jewellery which can't be worth more than $77,000. It's a variety of items including brooches, bracelets, pendants, rings and earrings.

"Why kill him when I can easily just steal the collection?"

"I want him dead anyway. Here, put these on." He shoves me a pile of clothes. They're casual jeans, a vest and a jumper with trainers. They then unlock my cuffs. I wait for them to leave, and then frown when they don't.

"What are you waiting for? Change." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, and strip out of my dress. I start to put my vest on when he stops me. He then throws me some new underwear.

"Don't want you filthy do we?"

"That bra might not fit me." I say matter-of-factly. He shrugs.

"Oh well." He then points a gun at me. I shut my eyes and sigh. I quickly take my bra off and put the new one on, trying not to stay topless for too long. I do the same with my panties. I realise how comfortable they actually are, and they aren't too bad for size either. They're slightly too sexy for my taste considering they've given me such casual clothing. I quickly put the rest of my clothes on. My hair is still pinned up, although I can feel blood matted in it.

"What about my hair? People are going to notice if there's blood in it." I look up at them with a blank expression as I tuck the revolver into my jeans and then pull the jumper over it.

"Take your hair down and put this on." He hands me a beanie hat. I do so wincing when I feel the cut on my scalp. Ouch. I smooth out the knots in my hair with my hands and then put the beanie on top. West takes my hand and pulls me close to him, his gun pushed against my stomach.

"You have an exquisite body Caffrey." He smiles before pulling me in for a kiss. He forces his tongue into my mouth. I know I'll got shot if I don't let him, so I do no matter how disgusting I find this. He groans in my mouth before pulling away and then blind folds me and walks me into a vehicle. I assume it's a van. Clever Collins, now I wont know where you are in case I escape. I have no way to get back to Amy unless they take me back. I shudder. We come to stop and West then pulls my blindfold off.

"The jewels are in his loft. He will also be in there. Find a way in. There is a microphone in the hat, we'll be able to hear everything to don't try anything." He warns before shoving me out of the van. I wander over to the building that was pointed out. I case it quickly before deciding the best way in is probably invitation. I knock on the door and the man from the photo opens and looks at me. My mouth waters. He is gorgeous.

"Do I know you?" He asks puzzled. His hair isn't as perfect as it was in the photo, and he's topless. He's obviously been in bed. He could've been sculpted by the Greek gods. His body is perfection.

"Umm, no. Sorry, my phone is dead and I need to call my sister to come and pick me up. I was wondering if I could borrow your phone?" He nods and furrows his brows before opening the door wider and inviting me in. I step in quickly as he closes the door behind me. I go through the movements in my head. I'm not going to kill this man. I will make it look like I have though. I'm obviously not the best at hand to hand combat but I know how to knock someone out. Hit them across the head. I follow him into his living room, and notice a vase on his desk. As soon as he turns his back I rush to the vase and smash it over his head. He falls to the floor quickly. Phew. I take out my gun, and shoot the floor next to him twice. I tuck the gun back into my jeans and start looking for the jewels. After ten minutes, I find a safe behind a painting. Luckily it's padlocked so I grab a hair clip from my hair and use that to pick it. The jewels are mesmerizing. I grab a bag from his apartment and quickly but gently I put the jewellery into it. I find some paper and a pen and write a note.

'Matthew, you need to phone the FBI. Ask for Agent Peter Burke. Say this can only be told to him. Tell him everything that happened, and say that West Collins ordered the hit, and that Ashley Cooper was the one who came to your house to kill you. Your jewels have been taken. Collins has Amy Lenore, and she's uninjured, but if Ashley doesn't do everything West tells her to, Amy is going to get hurt. Hurry.'

I scribble the note, and put it on the table closest to where Matthew is laying. I get out of the house and run over to the van.

"Nicely done." West smiles and takes the bag off of me. I scowl at him.

"I can't believe you made me do that. Now what?" He doesn't answer me though. I feel another sharp pain at the back of my head. Everything goes black.

_**Peter's POV.**_

"Peter, someone's asking for you. Line three." Hughes says. I sigh.

"Hello?" I ask dejectedly as I pick up the phone.

"Agent Peter Burke?"

"Who is this?"

"My name is Matthew Whitlock, I've been uhh, burgled I guess. The burglar left a note and told me to phone you." This gets my attention. I make arrangements for him to come in for question in half hour. He agrees.

When Matthew shows up, he's carrying the letter. He hands it to me to read. I immediately recognise the handwriting. It's from Nancy. I read through it roughly. She hasn't said how to contact her. Perhaps I can find something out from Matthew. I question him thoroughly but he doesn't tell me anything that's useful other than what was stolen and how much it's worth. I get back to work, running all of Nancy's known aliases as well as facial recognition for both her and West.

My phone starts to ring and I answer it almost instantly.

"Agent Peter Burke." I state. It has been forty eight hours since Nancy has gone missing. Trust her to get kidnapped on her second case.

"We've got a hit on facial recognition on some of the public security cameras. They're both armed." I'm told the address and get Jones and Diana to follow up with a swat team. We break the door down to the house and rush inside quickly. Nancy is on the floor while West is kicking her.

"Freeze! FBI!" I shout and West immediately puts his hands in the air. Nancy rolls onto her back in relief. Diana cuffs West while I help Nancy up. She gasps as she gets up.

"C'mon, lets get to you the hospital." I smile and drive her to the emergency room.

_**Two hours later.**_

_**Nancy's POV.**_

The doctors walk me out to where Peter is waiting for me.

"What happened?" He asks. I tell him.

"I'm fine." I say automatically. Show no weakness.

"His name wasn't West Collins. That was just an alias. His real name is Shawn James. He's in prison for attempted murder, rape, kidnapping, assault and theft. He'll be in there for a long time." He smiles reassuringly.

"When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow probably. He cracked your ribs."

"What about Amy? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We got Shawn's men to drive us to her whereabouts. What did the doctors say?"

"I've just got some bruises ribs, and a concussion. Not counting little cuts and bruises." I shrug. He smiles and drives me home, and then reattaches my anklet. Mozzie is sat waiting for me when I get back.

"Where have you been Nance?"

"Sorry, I was little too busy getting kidnapped Moz." I chuckle half-heartedly. I feel dirty.

"Do you mind staying here while I shower and get changed? I have blood in my hair..." I trail off.

"It can wait, this is more important. I found more on Ken." He flashes a file. This grabs my attention. Is Ken okay?"

"Physically? He's fine. But he's not doing so good. He's killed someone." _what? _Ken wouldn't kill someone. He's like me. He doesn't do violence.

"Details?" Mozzie hands me the file and I scan through it. The guy Ken killed was nineteen. He wasn't even old enough to get drunk. His name was Jeremy Bennett. I know that name.

"Where do I know this name Moz?"

"You have a history with a Dan Bennett. Jeremy Bennett's father. He was also found dead two weeks ago, also stabbed." Dan Bennett worked with me to forge some paintings. We'd steal a painting and then replace it with a forgery I have painted. I'd then paint more forgeries of the painting and he would fence it. It worked for about a year until Bennett left with all of my forgeries and called the cops on me. Luckily I evaded them.

"He's doing this out of revenge?" _Oh ken, what did you do?_


End file.
